Worth the Risk
by kissntell28
Summary: Years ago Sasuke gave Naruto his last chance, almost begging for them to be together but the sentence "As a Brother" was the lie he got in return. Naruto knew he loved him but couldn't say any more than that, will he take the risk now that Sasuke's returned?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto trembled, eyes closed as he tried to ignore the touch which sent shivers down his spin. The tips of Sasuke's fingers, scarcely touched, yet danced along Naruto's bare skin. From the nape of his neck, across his shoulder, down his arm and tightened around his fist. His other arm snaked around Naruto's waist and trailed over his stomach and chest, coming to a stop when it lay just over his heart. Naruto knew Sasuke would be able to feel it hammering against his ribs beneath his touch and could imagine the smirk on the Boy's face.

He lent closer, his chest pressed against Naruto's back; his chin resting on his should as he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"If you want me this badly, all you ever have to do is say so."

Naruto gritted his teeth, restraining the desperate beg which wanted to come out.

"No, I don't want you. Why would I ever want you? You're like a Brother to me, how many times do I have to tell you that?" His voice was shaky and false even to his own ears, but it seemed to be enough for Sasuke who pulled away from him.

His sultry tone instantly changed to a deep growl.

"Why do you always do this? I know it's what you want, why can't you just admit it?!"

He spun Naruto to face him, wrapped him in his arms and held him against him.

"I want you Naruto, as a lover, not a Brother."

Naruto sighed and raised his hand to push away from him but ended up just leaving it resting against Sasuke's perfectly sculpted chest.

"I could… I could never love you that way."

There was a moment's hesitation, where everything just froze. Naruto stood with his head leaning against Sasuke's chest, eyes clenched shut as he dreaded what he knew came next. He tried to raise his arms to hug Sasuke back, to cling to him like he had always wanted to. But they refused to move, as they always did in this dream.

The worst moment of his life, the moment when he knew Sasuke was about to leave him. No, the moment when he knew he had finally pushed Sasuke away. It always paused this moment to longer than what Naruto thought it could possibly be, just to let the fear built, the terror of knowing he was going to be left alone, again. So that by the time Sasuke finally pulled away from him with a deep sigh, the tears were already flowing down Naruto's cheeks.

But Sasuke didn't look at him, he couldn't at this point, he turned away.

"I can't keep doing this. I'm not the kinda guy who can keep being rejected and stand around with a smile on my face. If you don't give me something to work with here, I just… I can't."

He paused, hoping for an interruption which Naruto tried to give, but he hadn't spoken then so he couldn't speak now and Sasuke continued.

"I got an offer to study at the Akutsuki Boarding School. I wasn't going to, but I guess I'll take it." He glanced back, still hoping for some reaction from Naruto, but once again nothing came. He sighed and walked away he had hoped to get one last look at Naruto, to memorise the face he loved, but the idiot's messy fringe had been covering his eyes. The last image he had of Naruto would be that one, head hung, standing in the middle of the path in the dark as he let him walk away.

Naruto's whole body was trembling and, though he hadn't cried at the time, he was weeping now. He remembered he had stayed in that one place all night. He wasn't sure if he just couldn't move or was still hoping for Sasuke to come back. Either way he had ended up with a pretty bad cold and had never got to say goodbye to Sasuke after that.

̴̴̴̴̴̴

He sat upright in bed; the messed sheet draped lazily over his bare hips and stared at the man lying in bed beside him. He smiled slightly as he stared at the almost black messy hair then dragged himself out of bed careful not to wake him and pulled on his pants, searching for a pen and paper. Once the last of his clothes were located he tapped at the pad, sitting at the dining room table, what was this one's name? Had he been told last night?

He ended up giving up on the name and wrote the usual letter that he left in the mornings, they were always the same but there was no harm in that. He'd spent a while crafting this template so that he offended people the least he could when he wasn't there in the mornings. Though he almost wanted to stay this time, run his fingers through that rich dark hair… He put the paper back down on the table with a growl; his mind had wandered back to Sasuke as it so often did. He hadn't had that dream in a while though which was troubling.

He picked up the note and scrunched it up. He didn't care what the man in there thought of him. H was willing to sleep with a guy who he had just met so why should it be Naruto's place to make him feel better about it. He didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him, their jobs were to keep his mind off Sasuke and the guy last night had failed to do so.

Naruto walked to out the door, turning to slam it closed, knowing that it would bring little satisfaction but every now and then he did enjoy acting like a selfish brat. Just before the door was about to leave his hand he stopped and sighed again. He wanted to be angry, but he was just upset and none of it was that guys fault. He walked over to the table and pulled out the paper; smoothing it out as well as he could and picked up the pen. Itsuki, his name was Itsuki, though, Naruto chuckled, he may have been called Sasuke once or twice last night.

He left the house with his usual sad smile, he was pathetic and he knew it, there was no use letting that drag his whole life down. He found Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji in an animated discussion about something and with his usual grin on his face he melded into the circle but his mind was still too far off to join in the conversation. He thought he heard Sasuke's name but since that was where his mind is he assumed he was mistaking, until it came up again.

He let himself phase into their conversation, Shikamaru was chuckling.

"I bet he got kicked out. Picked a fight or something, I'm amazed they kept him that long."

Choji laughed between fistfuls of chips.

"Nah I heard he was sleeping with a teacher."

Kiba growled.

"I told you guys, he apparently just finished everything two years early. You know how he gets when he wants something done. I guess he wanted to come back." Akumaru yipped in agreement.

Naruto stared between the three boys.

"Sasuke's coming back?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day Naruto ended up wandering around the school like a zombie. Apparently he had heard all the rumours far too late, he had only gotten wind of Sasuke's return after he'd been seen back in the village. He wasn't sure how to take any of this. Sasuke was back; his heart skipped a beat every time he thought of it. His head spun, his hands trembled and he felt like he was going to be sick as he thought about it more and more. Then he remembered his situation.

Nothing had changed, he still couldn't tell Sasuke anything, not to mention he probably wouldn't be happy with Naruto's current lifestyle choice so that was something he should definitely avoid. But having him back, having him near, hearing his deep voice whispering those declarations of love in his ear every time they were alone. He couldn't wait to see that tussled rich hair, to be pressed against him. He had been with so many other people he had almost forgotten the feeling of being with Sasuke, as if it were no more than a dream.

Even if he still couldn't have what he wanted, he was happy to get at least that much back.

He had been snooping around all day, begging teachers and students, anyone who might have an ear to the ground to tell them everything they knew about the returning Uchiha. Apparently he had to return to finish some of the specific village exams before he could be sent out on field missions which meant he was jumping two years above him and probably wouldn't have to hang around the school much at all, but there was still a chance he would see him.

A giant grin spread across the Blonde's face as he walked into his next class coming face to face with the Hyuuga girl in the doorway, noses almost touching before she fell back into Kiba's awaiting arms. Kiba growled as he swung her up into his arms bridal style. He gave Naruto a curt nod as he elbowed past him headed down the hallway, the unconscious girl the centre of his attention. Naruto smiled and suppressed a chuckle, he and Kiba were often best friends, but never once that poor girl got involved.

He walked into the room falling into a seat beside the slumbering Shikamaru, everything seemed so normal. How could they keep acting that way when Sasuke was finally back? He guessed none of them really cared, none of their worlds circulated around that Boy but he had no right to act any differently either. He had always claimed the attention was unwanted so for anyone outside his mind, of course he had no right to give a shit about any of it.

His bag slammed against the thick wood desk, stirring Shikamaru slightly but nowhere near enough to wake him. He reached into the denim satchel, his fingers closed around the thinnest book in his bag which he knew was for that class. His body kept moving as it ought to but his mind was somewhere completely different until it was dragged back to reality by a note which fell to his desk accompanying his book.

_Nothing's changed. Don't even think about it. _

He sighed, scrunching it up, yea yea that was a given. As much as everyone else liked to think it he wasn't a complete moron. He shoved it carelessly back into his bag and gave up on the lesson, mimicking Shikamaru's position sprawled across the desk. It had been a while since he got a note; just because Sasuke hadn't been around did he think he would have forgotten everything already?

He still couldn't say yes to Sasuke, still couldn't tell him he loved him, but maybe this time he'd be brave enough to raise his arms next time he was clutched against that perfect chest, to risk a brief kiss, to steal a little more attention from the boy who always had his. It wasn't really fair to either of them, but just the thought of one of these precious moments coming to pass was more than enough to paint a giant smile across the sleeping ninja's face.

The horrid sound of rusted metal clanging against even more rusted metal rose him from his dreams to face the unpleasant reality of waking up in an already emptied classroom. He dragged his books back to his bag, barely having the energy or strength to keep going. He soon decided that the bell which had sounded for lunchtime for everyone else was clearly his home time bell. He chuckled to himself as he dragged his body out of the room. Sometimes, and only very rarely, it was easier not having a family to scold you for these kind of things.

He knew that it took away any chance of him seeing Sasuke today but he didn't think he was ready anyway. He honestly wasn't sure how he would deal yet, he hadn't had long enough to process. Not to mention he still smelt like the guy he had been with the night before and that was too much embarrassment for him to handle on their reunion. But there was the other half of him that just didn't give a shit about any of it. He just needed to see him again, to be with him again, to have him near again, even though it was nothing short of torture. But not yet, he couldn't handle it just yet.

He strode outside the door, swinging his bag in a wide arch as he turned the corner to find himself face to face with the man he had just concluded to stay away from. His jaw dropped as he found his eyes slowly wandering up Sasuke's body. His long legs, his thick torso, his shoulders were about at his eye line, the bastard had grown, his thin jaw, his perfect face, finally resting on the deep shadowed eyes.

"S-sasuke…"

Sasuke looked down at him, eyebrows raised as Naruto surveyed his body mild amusement flickered through his eyes as he waited for him to finish. He was fairly certain that nothing else was given away on his face even under Naruto's gaze. But beneath the surface he could hardly breathe. He looked back to the friends at his side as Naruto gasped his name, carelessly letting his hand ruffle through Naruto's hair as he led them past him into the now abandoned classroom.

"Naruto, you haven't changed a bit."

Sasuke closed the door behind him leaving Naruto staring at the empty space. A slight whimper escaped his lips, he turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke lent against the whiteboard all of his friend's eyes on him but his mind was still on Naruto. He thought he finally gotten over him. That was the only reason he had been brave enough to come back. Yet just at a glance his resolve had been completely shattered. How was it that Naruto still held so much power over him? He wasn't that weak and he wasn't going to go back to the stupid kid he had been two years ago. He refused.

He paused for a moment longer, trying to collect his thoughts and feelings before turning back to his friends, his usual cold smile plastered across his face. He was hoping none of them would comment on the interaction he had with Naruto.

"Who was he?"

No such luck. Sasuke glanced back to the door and rolled his eyes.

"Just some kid from a while ago…"

Two of his friends turned to each other, both following the same train of thought.

"He was cute…"

"Really cute."

"Recon you could introduce us?"

Sasuke sniggered, trying not to glare as their minds wandered down the same path his fell into every time he thought of Naruto.

"Sorry boys, but I really don't think he's interested."

That got raised eyebrows from all of his friends.

"Really? Cause he smelt like sex."

"Reeked of it." They both chuckled.

That raised a growl from Sasuke, he had hadn't he? That should have been the first thing he had picked up on yet it had taken this long to sink in. Naruto had smelt like sex, no, worse than that, he had smelt like another guy had been with him. Sasuke slammed his fist against the chalk board and spun to the door. He could still catch up with him. He could reach him before he went back to someone else's arms and-

"Where are you going? We have class."

"Jeez Sasuke, if you bail on your first day back you might get sent back to boarding school."

His arm fell limp by his side. So no, he couldn't chase Naruto this time. All he could see for the rest of the day was that broken hearted look that had crossed Naruto's face when he had pretended not to care. Why had he looked like that, maybe he really had missed him? Maybe in the time he had been away he had finally changed his mind about being with him? Maybe the boy he had longed to hold in his arms finally wanted his attention? Or maybe he had found another lover and was just happy to have his 'brother' back in town.

He scoffed as the final conclusion rung true in his mind and he could finally turn his attention back to his work rather than the false hope which always built up when he say that stupid idiot.

Naruto, however, had no such luck getting his mind to turn away from Sasuke that easily. After running away from school he had soon found himself, head pressed against a tree trunk with tears streaming down his cheeks. Of all the reactions he thought he could have gotten that wasn't even on the list yet thinking back over it it had probably always been the most likely. What kind of person could be pushed away that much and not get sick of some annoying little idiot who still expected him to come back every time.

He had accepted the idea that they could never be together a long time ago, but he had never really thought about them not having the moment of being together that Sasuke always used to 'force' on him. Those few brief kisses and the almost constant hugs whenever they were alone, but now he wasn't even interested? It was frustrating more than anything else. He didn't want to be this much of a romantic bloody sook, it wasn't really in his nature. He had been a lot more tempted to spin in the corridor and pash one of Sasuke's friends, at least two of them looked interested. Or maybe just go for a slap to Sasuke's cheek for dismissing him so easily. Or show him exactly what he was missing by turning away from him, just jump him right there in the corridor.

He chuckled, none of it was possible but it was at least nice to dream. As he scrubbed the last of the tears from his eyes he felt something in him threatening to break. He wasn't quite sure what would happen if he let it but he figured it would be bad.

"Time to find someone new…" His voice was shaky, his arms still trembled but he managed to pull himself together.

He had finally gotten Sasuke back just to have it rubbed in his face exactly what he had lost two years ago.

* * *

Alright guys, I hate to do this to you cause I know how everyone hates to comment but I need help. This story can go two ways, I can make it more of a short romance thing then it has two or three chapters to go or I can go into the guy threatening them and maybe twist some other couples into a proper storyline but I have to decide before I can keep going. Any preferences?

Oh and sorry for the short chapter, I'll do better once I know what I'm writing.

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto found an unexpected drink in his hand and his eyes began searching through the smoky haze to find its sender. Finally a man across the bar raised his drink in acknowledgment. Naruto's eyes ran over him from head to toe a few times before making his decision. He was cleanly dressed, well built, tall with long slender legs but most importantly he had beautiful dark raven hair. Naruto raised his empty hand and bent one finger, beckoning the man to his side.

"Hi." Naruto purred as the man sat down beside him and took a sip of the drink that had been given to him. He grinned back at the man. "Thank you."

The man nodded, taken back by how forward Naruto was for a moment but he soon caught up with the situation and they began the usual dance in which Naruto had become and expert.

After a few well-placed comments and smiles and subtle gropes they found themselves in a hotel room, both basically ripping at the others clothes. Not a single word had passed between them since they left the bar, this was all that there was left to do between them, there was no friendship, with no intention of seeing each other again so since this was a sure thing it seemed like a waste of time to do anything else. The man was a little rougher than Naruto was used to and he soon found himself thrown back onto the bed and everything began before he was quite ready for it. It hurt a little but Naruto found he had less complaint than he thought he would.

Every couple of thrusts he found himself imagining it was Sasuke in him; he just couldn't get the image out of his mind especially since he had seen him so recently, he could no longer claim that he had forgotten a single thing. Even his scent was fresh in his mind. He caught himself murmuring his name and glanced down at his partner who luckily didn't seem to care. Well fuck it then. He rolled them over so that he was on top and began moving with renewed vigour letting Sasuke's name escape his lips as often and loudly as the damn thing wanted to.

He felt the man beneath him thrusting with more passion and knew it was near the end. He called out Sasuke's name again only to be thrown from the bed against the wall before he reached his climax. He stared blankly up as the man pulled himself from the bed and put on his clothes faster than Naruto thought possible.

"You're disgusting. Little slut." With that he stormed out.

Naruto's lips pulled into a harsh smile. Sure, sure, he wasn't quite sure if he could disagree with what the man had said, but it would have been a little kinder to have reacted when he first called out another guy's name rather than waiting until only one of them was satisfied. He growled as he pulled himself off the floor, his head spinning as his fingers ran through his hair brushing across a painful bump on the back of his head, hopefully it wouldn't hang around long. His feet left the carpet, falling on tiles as water fell across his body.

With the image of Sasuke still firmly in his mind he lent against the shower wall, sinking to the ground. None of it should have reached this point. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't completely his fault so why did he feel so disgusted about it. Not all the time, just at moments like this he felt sick with what he had been driven to, no, what he had turned to.

Sasuke went through the usual stages when he got home. His hands wandered across his lover's body until he got the gentle moan he was looking for. Two of his long slender fingers pinched his nipple between them as his other hand slid down his bare stomach running across the waistband of his pants. His lover turned, giving his full attention to stripping them both. As soon they were both naked and the play continued. Their lips met in the usual gentle kiss as Sasuke's hands kept wandering.

Their tongues pressed together as Sasuke's first finger slipped inside, gaining the usual gasp of pleasure from the man now wrapped around him. He couldn't help but think Naruto would be a little more vocal… Murmuring his name in his ear, his legs wrapped around him already grinding against his hips, desperately, as though they needed each other more than their next breath. But no, it wasn't Naruto, and the usual slow foreplay continued until he was finally thrusting inside him.

His fingers laid gently on his lovers hips, his deathly pale hands a perfect match for the soft white skin beneath them. As he imagined the skin beneath him darkening he closed his eyes and decided to go with it. The pitch black hair was turned into a burnt blonde; the gentle gasps of pleasure morphed into loud moans and groans of his name, the imagined Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut at the best of times so why should he now?

Sasuke's speed increased as his fingers pressed into the hips of the boy beneath him finally biting his tongue to keep from yelling out the wrong name and his eyes flicked open to see his boyfriend of the past year smiling up at him. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was never meant to be like this. He offered one last soft kiss before rolling away and falling into a restless sleep.

In the morning Sasuke rose first, opening the blinds letting the sunlight flood into the room, hoping that would be enough to wake his lover, but apart from a gentle stir it did nothing. He sighed as he crawled back over the bed, his fingers running through the straight black hair, brushing a few strands behind his ear as he lent down, his lips brushed against his neck as he whispered.

"Wake up Sai, school time."

They walked the corridors of school hand in hand; both in silence, but they both seemed comfortable as they walked into their classroom, identical smiles on their faces. Naruto hung around the corner, his back once against pressed against the wall, his hand over his mouth as he tried to contain whatever it was which wanted to come out of it. A scream, a whimper or maybe just stopping himself from throwing up. He slammed his head against the wall, ignoring the sudden stabbing pain, or perhaps focusing on it. His breaths were too short and shallow, his head began spinning again, from the lack of oxygen or from the pain he didn't really care. His whole body trembled as he tried to regain normal motor functions but only one thought was spinning through his head.

Sasuke had… moved on?


End file.
